


On the Eve of the Big Game

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fire Emblem is a Sports Anime Now, Foreshadowing, Gen, Wave 2 DLC, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which it is basketball that is to blame.





	On the Eve of the Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of absolute nonsense brought to you by the new loungewear from the DLC.

Edelgard, Captain of the Black Eagles Team, stood alone on the abandoned basketball court. Her basketball bounced easily between her hand and the ground. She didn't think about it. Didn't even notice it. Her eyes were fixed on the hoop only a short distance away.

She hated this game. Hated everything about it. Hated everything around it. Basketball, in her opinion, was the source of all the world's problems. Only in the moment could it be... fun. When she was too busy, too active, to be concerned with the larger picture outside the game. But when the game ended, the rest of the world was still there.

Her sneakers squeaking on the ground, Edelgard dribbled forward, broke into a run, and jumped. What happened next should not have happened. Her run-up had been too short and her slender legs certainly didn't appear to be that powerful. Yet she floated through the air as though she'd decided to opt out of gravity for a while. Her jump lasted and lasted until at last Edelgard raised the ball over her head with her right arm and slammed it down the basket. She hung on to the hoop for a second or two, then let go and landed on the floor.

"Marvellous."

Edelgard turned around sharply. It was a good thing she'd learned to keep the expression on her face neutral. Otherwise she might've snarled.

Archreferee Rhea stood at the edge of the basketball court, dressed in her sacred white-and-black striped robes. She smiled benevolently.

"A magnificent score," she declared.

"It was nothing," said Edelgard. She picked the basketball back up and started dribbling across the field.

"Please, do not sell yourself short," Archreferee Rhea said. "Surely you have been blessed by the Goddess to be able to slam such a dunk."

"Perhaps," said Edelgard. "However, I've also undergone some very intense _training_ to become this good."

"As is to be expected of an Imperial heir," said Archreferee Rhea.

"The _training_ was so intense, many of my siblings buckled under the strain," Edelgard muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Rhea. "But basketball is the Goddess' game. Only those Chosen by the Goddess can excel."

"So the Basketball Association of Seiros teaches us," Edelgard said with feigned piety.

"But it does my heart good to see you training even at this hour," said Rhea. "Your devotion to the sacred sport is to be commended."

Edelgard dribbled up to the free throw line and launched a shot. The net swung wildly as the basketball went through it.

"I'm not training," said Edelgard. "I can't train without my fellow Black Eagles here with me. I'm just playing around, trying to focus my thoughts."

"Ah, yes, the Match of the Eagle and Lion is coming up soon," said Archreferee Rhea. "It must keep you very occupied."

"You could say that," said Edelgard, retrieving the ball. "You know, I've doing some reading. Supposedly, Loog the Ballin' Lion scored a three-pointer during that fateful match's final seconds, scoring independence for the Kingdom."

"Indeed, that is so," said Archreferee Rhea.

"But when my Black Eagles are going to crush Dimitri's Blue Lions at Gronder Court next week, the Kingdom won't be absorbed back into the Empire," Edelgard said.

Archreferee Rhea smiled. "Not every match can change the world."

"I suppose I should be grateful for that."

Edelgard took one, two quick steps, jumped, and threw the ball through the net. She could feel the sweat starting to flow down her skin.

"Archreferee, I wonder if I might ask you something?"

"Of course, dear child," Rhea said.

"How good are you at basketball?" Edelgard said.

"I'm a referee," said Rhea. "It is not my role to be skilled at the game, merely to judge it in the name of the Goddess."

Edelgard picked up the basketball, threw it straight up, then caught it on her index finger when it came down again. The ball spun wildly on her index finger.

"Forgive me for saying so," said Edelgard, "but we are judged for our basketball skills. Those who are not skilled on the court have no business ruling the court."

"And of course that is so," said Archreferee Rhea. "Skill at the sacred game is a blessing from the Goddess, and only those who have been blessed can be trusted to rule."

"Then, as the Archreferee of the Association, surely you too must have been blessed."

Edelgard turned sharply and passed the ball to Rhea as fast as she could. The Archreferee caught it easily.

"Very well, dear child, I shall give you a demonstration."

Rhea walked onto the court, holding the ball in her hands. Edelgard's lips hardened into a thin line.

The Archreferee walked up to the three-point line, regarded the basket for a moment, then threw the basketball. Her shot landed so perfectly that the net remained absolutely still when the ball passed through it.

"Impressive," said Edelgard, despite herself.

"Thank you," said the Archreferee modestly.

"Alright, well, I think I'm done here," Edelgard declared. "I should hit the showers."

"Of course," said Rhea. "I wish you a pleasant evening. And I look forward to refereeing the Match of the Eagle and Lion. I believe you will surprise us all."

"Yes," Edelgard said thoughtfully. "I believe I shall."


End file.
